


Cold

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains t-cest and angst. There are two endings. Ending A is a happy ending, I really like those. Ending B is sad and contains death, I hate death fics but this one would not leave me the hell alone. That and my friends’ statement of “you only do happy” kinda made me wanna do a little something dark. So for those of you who don’t like death fics, stop after ending A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Cold  
One shot

Warnings. Contains t-cest and angst. There are two endings. Ending A is a happy ending, I really like those. Ending B is sad and contains death, I hate death fics but this one would not leave me the hell alone. That and my friends’ statement of “you only do happy” kinda made me wanna do a little something dark. So for those of you who don’t like death fics, stop after ending A. 

**

They didn’t know when it happened. It wasn’t as if they woke up one day and they were in love. They grew closer to one another. Don’s even temper made him best for handling Raph whenever he was upset. He just knew what to say to calm Raph down and Raph just couldn’t stay mad at him. 

Raph, on the other hand, was stubborn enough to be able to wear Don down and get him out of his lab. He wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, going so far as to unplug Don’s computer. 

It was one of the rare moments in Don’s life where he had lost his temper. Hours of work, lost. Raph’s only reply was, “Then you should’ve saved and turned it off yourself when I first told you to take a break.”

Knowing what Raph would do, Don made sure to take a break whenever Raph came into the lab. After a while, it was no hard task for Donny to choose Raph over his work. 

They spent a lot of time together in the garage, fixing one vehicle or another. At first it was done in silence but in time they started talking about things to pass the time. Then they started to play and Raph loved to hear Donny’s giggle. Tail tweaking was next, each trying to catch the other off guard. Of course the game could have easily been ended if they had just kept their tails tucked but neither of them wanted to. 

It happened one day. They were in the garage, covered in oil and engine grease, when Raph pressed in for a soft kiss after Donny grabbed his tail high enough to touch his cloaca. They stayed locked together, their tongues exploring the insides of each other’s mouths. When they pulled apart, they stayed frozen while they processed then smiles spread across both of their faces. 

They kept their love hidden from their family stealing moments when they could. It was thrilling for them, sneaking around to be together and making excuses to be alone. 

Raph snuck into Donny’s lab late in the night to find Don still up and on his computer. He looked up when Raph entered and a smile spread across his face. “What took you so long?”

“Mikey’s light was on,” Raph answered, closing the door behind him. “I thought he was still awake. I finally went in to check and the little fucker fell asleep reading a comic.”

Donny chuckled as he turned off his computer then he walked over to Raph and leaned in for a kiss. Raph deepened the kiss, placing his hands on Donny’s ass and pulling him closer. Donny’s arms wrapped around, behind Raph’s neck and Raph lifted Donny off the ground. Don wrapped his legs around Raph’s hips to help hold himself in place. 

“I was hoping we could… go all the way this time,” Raph blushed, looking into Donny’s eyes. 

Donny trembled from the sudden rush of nervous energy, “Okay.”

“I’ve been reading up on what to do,” Raph confessed as he placed Donny on the cot so that his legs dangled over the side edge. “Just sit back and drop your tail.”

Donny nodded as he leaned back, dropping his tail and parting his legs as Raph knelt down and pulled a tube of lubrication from his belt. Raph licked over Donny cloaca while his finger worked its way inside. The stimulus on his penis helped to distract Don from the mild pain of Raph’s finger breaching him. 

Raph sucked Donny’s emerging cock while fingering him, adding lubrication every so often as needed. Donny’s hand came down to rub the back of Raph’s head as he mewed in delight. Raph’s cock hardened at the thought of being inside of Donny. “Are you almost ready,” Raph husked. 

“I think so,” Donny panted. “Just go slow.”

“I will,” Raph promised as he stood. 

Donny moved so he was lying on his back, the right way on the bed and Raph moved on top of him. Their hearts pounded in their chest as Raph added lube to his penis and lined it up with Donny’s cloaca. Donny grunted at the pain of being penetrated while Raph moaned as his cock was enveloped in silky warmth. 

With gentle, short thrusts Raph slowly made his way into Donny. Once he was fully imbedded he paused to get used to the new sensation. “You okay?”

“It feels weird,” Donny answered and kissed Raph’s shoulder. “A good kind of weird.”

Raph leaned down to capture Donny’s lips as he started to move. Then Raph churred and his steady thrusts staggered. He finished quickly, churring loudly and Donny felt a momentary surge of disappointment. It didn’t last because Raph continued to move past the hyper sensitivity that came after finishing. He pulled his cock all the way out and pushed it back into Donny several times to maintain his erection. 

“Sorry about that,” Raph smiled. “I’ll make it up to you.” When the sensitivity lessoned, Raph started to move in slow steady strokes and was able to focus on Donny. 

Raph lavished Donny’s neck with kisses and love bites. His efforts were rewarded when Donny churred, reaching his own orgasm. They stayed together, their teenage stamina giving them short recovery times and the energy to last for several more. After a while they switched positions, giving Donny the chance to top and quickly realized that they both preferred it the other way.

They were covered in sticky sweat and cum and time passed without them realizing. They were so lost in each other that they hadn’t heard when the door to the lab opened. 

“Stop this now,” Splinter demanded, striking his walking stick on the ground. 

Raph and Don both looked toward the door to see Splinter and their brothers. Tears streamed down Donny’s cheeks and he tensed so much that Raph couldn’t pull out. 

“Get up,” Splinter snapped. “Now!”

“I can’t,” Raph grunted as he tried again to pull out. “Donny’s tensed up.”

Splinter walked into the lab and Donny tensed further, trembling under Raph. Grabbing the hose, Splinter turned on the water and turned it on his sons. “You are covered in each other’s filth.” 

They gasped as the cold water washed over their heated bodies. Raph was able to pull free from Donny but stayed on top of his love to protect him as much as he could. “Please, father, turn off the water and I’ll get up.”

When Splinter turned the water off, Raph got up first followed by Donny. They both kept their eyes down cast as their father glared at them. “You dare conduct yourselves in such a way?” Splinter spat out. “You are both male and worse brothers. Your actions are incestuous and deplorable. It disgusts me that you would allow yourselves to be controlled by such carnal needs. I forbid you from ever acting in such a way again and you are not permitted to be alone together. Donatello, you are no longer permitted to sleep in your lab and must sleep in the room closest to mine.”

“Yes, father,” Donny sobbed. 

Raph dropped to his knees, “Father, please. Don’t do this.” The look Raph got from his father silenced any other words he had planned on saying. He wanted to tell his father how much they were in love. He wanted to fight so that he would understand but he couldn’t get the words to form. 

“I will not let you continue with this lechery,” Splinter growled. 

Raph’s heart sank but he bowed his head, “Yes, father.”

The days that followed were painful for Raph. He spent most of his time in the dojo, beating his hurt into his punching bag but it never worked. 

Raph looked up at the whisper of his name, “Raph?” Donny somehow managed to sneak past the watchful eye of their father and enter the dojo. He stood on the other side of the punching bag and leaned against it. “I miss you.” He reached his hand around and connected with Raph’s. “Maybe one day father will trust us enough to at least be friends again.”

They touched briefly but Raph pulled his hand back, “It hurts too much. I can’t do this. I’m leaving tonight.”

“What?” Donny managed to choke out past the lump. “Winter’s coming. Where will you go?”

“Anywhere but here. I can’t be near you and not be able to touch you.” Raph stepped away from the bag and turned to the door. “I love you, Donny. Maybe some distance will take the pain away.” He left the room before Donny could say anything. 

Donny sank to the floor unable to hold back the flood of tears. “I love you too,” he sobbed. “I don’t want to live without you.”

That night Raph gathered what he would need and headed out of the lair. He closed the door quietly and turned to go, then nearly jumped out of his shell when he came face to face with Donny. “What the hell, Don?”

A soft smile spread across Donny’s face, “I can’t live without you. I can live without them.”

“Let’s go,” Raph held out his hand. Donny accepted it and together they ran away. 

Raph used to hang out with Casey in an old water tower on top of and abandoned building back when they wanted to drink and avoid April. He figured it would be as good a place as any for them until they could find something better where their family couldn’t easily find them. They just had to make it through the coming winter. 

As the weather got colder they ate as much as they could. Jars of peanut butter and protein bars were consumed in great quantities. Raph had set up his hammock to keep them off the ground and planned on covering them in blankets to burrow under. 

When the cold started to have its effect on them, they climbed in. They faced each other, kissing tenderly as they started to drift. “I’m scared,” Donny whispered. 

“Everything will be okay,” Raph soothed, pulling Donny closer. “We’ll be fine. In spring we can find a better place to live, maybe somewhere in the south where they don’t get that cold.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Donny mumbled as he drifted into hibernation. 

….

Ending A

 

Raph woke and stretched his muscles. His mind was a fog and he stared blankly up at the ceiling. He felt the familiar touch of his father’s hand on his head and, for a moment, felt safe. Then the memories came rushing back. 

He looked around his room and in his exhaustion, started to cry. “No,” he whimpered. He wanted to get up but he was too weak and had lost too much muscle. 

Splinter shushed him, running his hand gently down Raph’s head. “You’re safe now.”

Raph cried and turned his head, unable to look at his father. 

“Try to drink something,” Splinter pleaded and Raph heard the scrape of a can being lifted from the bedside table. “You need to regain your strength.”

Raph kept his head turned away, staring at the wall and saying nothing. Splinter placed the can back on the table and placed his hand over Raph’s. Too weak to move his hand away, Raph didn’t react at all to his father’s touch. 

“I read Donatello’s note,” Splinter spoke softly. Raphael didn’t even know that there was a note and at the moment, he didn’t really care. “His words spoke of the hurt that I had caused you. I thought your reactions to my catching you were out of humiliation not of heartbreak. 

“What I saw that morning shocked me and I reacted in a way that I shouldn’t have but I was too proud to admit that I was wrong. I had made assumptions and did not realize that you were expressing your love for one another and not just lust.”

There was a gentle knock on the door and Leo opened it a crack to peek in. “Donatello is awake, father.”

“Thank you, Leonardo,” Splinter said as he stood. He walked across the room and Leo opened the door for him. “Would you sit with Raphael and see if you can get him to drink?”

“Yes, father,” Leo bowed and waited for his father to pass before entering the room. 

Leo sat down next to the bed and Raph turned his head to look at him. “How did you find us?” 

“We asked Casey if he knew of anywhere you might have hidden.” Leo answered, as he lifted the can of Ensure off the bedside table. “Before you get mad at him, he didn’t tell us where to find you. After you were gone for two months we told him you could be in danger and then we followed him when he went to check on you.”

Raph turned away to look at the wall again. 

Leo sighed and placed the can back down. “I should be thanking you.” That got Raph’s attention enough for him to look at Leo again. Leo smiled, “When you left, Splinter started to reevaluate a few things and talked to me about… things. We talked for hours every day. Mikey and I are allowed to be together, because you forced our father’s eyes open.”

“Knock knock,” Mikey announced from the door way. Raph looked past Leo to see his little brother carrying Donny in his arms. “Special delivery,” Mikey said in sing song. 

Donny’s face was streaked with tears but there was a broad smile across his face. “We can be together. Father said it’s okay.”

Leo stood to move out of the way as Mikey carried Donny over to the bed. Raph’s heart quickened and he did his best to shift himself so that he would be facing Donny. As soon as he was placed in the bed, Raph’s arm encircled Donny. 

When Splinter entered the room, Raph closed his eyes and held Donny close. He wasn’t ready to forgive Splinter just yet but as long as he had Donny, Raph wasn’t going to turn away from his father either.

 

…..

Ending B  
Again, this is a death fic. 

The winter ended and they were a few weeks into spring. Splinter’s health had diminished from worry and guilt over the past few months and had spent a lot of time talking with Leo. He admitted that he had been wrong and begged Leo to find his lost sons. He had even accepted it when Leo admitted to his feelings for Mikey. Leo searched for Raph and Don but figured that they were long gone, never to be heard from again. Or so he thought. 

Casey called one night and told Leo to check out the inside of a water tower, giving him the address of an abandoned building. He had been patrolling the area and said that he suspected it was something Leo needed to see. Ending with, “If I’d known that he was there, I would have told ya.”

Leo went out without telling the others and as he approached the tower, he could smell the death. He didn’t want to go inside but he knew he had to, hoping that it was just the stench of some animal that got trapped inside. 

He made his way inside and was grateful that the night air was cool and kept the smell down. He saw the blood soaked hammock hanging on the other side of the structure and his brothers inside. He looked around the room first, unable to face what was in the hammock. There were garbage bags full of food wrappers and folded blankets in a pile on the floor. 

He noticed a note pinned to the wall by one of Raph’s sai and walked over to read it. Some of the words were blotched from the fallen tears of his brother. 

:We couldn’t sand to be so close yet unable to touch so we ran away so we could be together. Maybe it would have been better if we had waited for spring but the pain was getting too much to bear. We took a gamble and lost. We just wanted to be together. I woke up but he didn’t, I cannot live without him.:

Leo took a steading breath before walking over to look inside of the hammock. 

Raph looked like he was still sleeping but Leo could tell that he wasn’t going to wake up. Donny’s cheeks were still stained from his tears, his eyes were open and staring at nothing, and he had wrapped himself in Raph’s arms. His hand still clutched the sai he had used to slit his own throat. 

Leo reached down and, with a trembling hand, managed to close his brother’s eyes. He knew this was going to kill his father.


End file.
